


Scenes of rotten love

by Gingerbreadman17



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Decisions, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Blood and Gore, Cock Slut, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Lesbian Character, Light BDSM, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pedophilia, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Somnophilia, Stalker, Voyeurism, Yandere, boy yandere
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerbreadman17/pseuds/Gingerbreadman17
Summary: !! Usted es una joven adolescente Latina que emigro a Japón Tokio para estudiar en la universidad de Kami...Usted siempre toma malas decisiones





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

 

 **Narradora prov** :

 

 

Usted tiene 16 años ...tu estatura es 4'11.

Usted es muy pequeña ... para una adolescente ...promedio

.usted es realmente pequeña...y andrógina...

Usted también tenía una figura de pera.

Usted también era algo regordeta 

Usted no tienes nada especial para mirar.

Usted tenia ojos verde esmeralda ...

Usted tenia corto cabello ondulado

 

Usted era una basica estudiante sudamericana.... en su segundo año de universidad

 

Usted necesitaba superarse entonces usted había postulado para ser un estudiante de intercambio en Japón...Tokio

 

Usted creía que Japón era un buen país para comenzar una vida nueva

Usted hablaba  español obiamente usted tambien hablaba bastante ingles..

Usted podía dar las..gracias a unos tíos mexicanos que vivían en estados unidos

Entonces usted dominaba el spanglish

Usted había creído que nunca ganaría la beca..

(Tu nunca tenías buena suerte)

.. Pero usted era perseverante 

Entonces usted había hecho varios examenes

Entonces usted habia conseguido quedar en el tercer lugar...de la lista de ganadores...

 

Usted había estado tan eufórica

 

Usted al final había con seguido lo que quería..

****

 

 

* * *

 

 

 Narradora.Prov

 

 

Usted había tenido que pedir prestado dinero a sus tíos lejanos 

 

Entonces usted había conseguido el permiso de sus padres y había podido viajar a Japón...

 

El viaje en avión había sido algo largo..y bastante problemático...

Pero usted no era quisquilloso

 

(Tu  estabas muy feliz de cumplir tu fantasía ...japonesa)

Usted era una friki de la cultura oriental y japonesa

Usted dominaba su kanji bastante bien

Usted en verdad estaba viviendo la fantasía de toda fanática de kpop...

 

Usted estaba viviendo la vida al limite

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Narradora.Prov**

 

 2 Semanas después:

 

Usted Caminaba aburrida por las calles de Tokio ....

 

Usted ..tenía que iniciar mañana su primer día de clases en la universidad de kami

...

Usted Solo tenía un significado para todo aquello ....

Usted necesitaba ir a comprar ropa ...

Usted necesitaba urgentemente algunas camisas ..,hacer las compras para la semana

 

 

__extraño a mi madre ..ella sabría que hacer...___usted murmuro melancólica recordando que su madre estaba todavía en sudamerica....

 

Usted tenia que estar en Japón...era su sueño después de todo

 

Entonces por curiosidad usted habia

entrado a una Tienda de Nombre 

 

"HySy ArtMask Studio" _usted murmuró saboreando el nombre tan extraño en la punta de tu lengua 

Usted conocía el idioma inglés entonces usted crea que el nombre era bastante curioso y divertido 

 

Usted creía que era un nombre demasiado raro..

El local parecia algo siniestro pero usted tenia mucha curiosidad...

 

 Entonces usted se arriesgaría...

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encuento

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Narradora prov:**

 

Usted  entro a la tienda intrigada por la posibilidad de conocer el interior .... de la tienda ...

 

En el interior de aquella tienda había muchos maniquíes con mascaras ...

El piso era limpio y/o brillante

.junto con un acabado ajedrezado ...

 

Usted considero que la tienda parecia un salón de arte ... algo espeluznante ... pero bastante inspirador ..y artístico

 

Usted observo detalladamente una máscara .. Era de una de color rojo carmesí ... con forma de media luna 

 

Usted  se preguntaba cuanto costaría una mascara ..

 

Usted realmente estaba arruinada su culo pobre no podría pagar una mascara tan bonita..

 

.. Usted Creía que tendria  la necesidad de vender un riñón para comprar una de esas fabulosas mascaras.

 

Usted estaba demasiado consumido entre sus pensamientos .

 

Un hombre alto de 5'10...bastante lleno de tatuajes... y de unos 25 años te observa atentamente, interesado por tu presencia.

No era común  para el tener en su tienda algún humano ...pero usted no sabia eso..

 

__Buu___murmuro el hombre alto y pálido ... lleno de tatuajes ... En un intento de asustarte 

 

Para sorpresa del hombre, tatuado ... No se inmutó,. por su payasada..infantil 

 

__Hombre ... No hagas eso de nuevo .... Eso casi me da un infarto ...__ usted murmuro algo enojada

 

___No te ves muy sorprendida___hablo en hombre pálido y tatuado lamiéndose los labios ..

 

___No Pareces ..... Humano. Amigo ..___ usted Murmuro sarcásticamente

Usted observo los ojos raros del hambre alto, pálido..y tatuado

 

 

___Eres Graciosa ... Niña ..por supuesto que soy Humano__Hablo el Hombre tatuado 

 

 

___Gracias, pero..No intento ser un payaso __usted  miro al hombre que parecia algo sorprendido .

Usted no sabia como existia. un adulto tan idiota.

 

 

__ Que trae a alguien Como tu aquí.. Pequeña .extranjera. ?? .___ pregunto el hombre pálido .. Lleno de tatuajes y perforaciones ...

 

 

Bueno Usted todavía tenia 16 ..años

.pero usted  cumpliría el 17 de agosto 17 años......

 

 

___No soy una niña ....tengo 17 años___usted  ..murmuro algo indignada por ser tratado como una niña ..y por el cinismo en la voz del hombre

 

 

___Mm. Entonces eres extranjera___murmuro el hombre tatuado ... respirando tu aroma femenino y cítrico ... con su olfato ghoul ...

 

 

__No eres tan gracioso....y si soy extranjera___usted murmuró aburrida .

 

_Entonces no querías entrar aquí...?.___ pregunto el hombre tatuado ...

 

__mm mmm .algo asi ... entre aquí por casualidad ... Estaba buscando una librería ....___ usted respondió 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Uta.Prov:**

 

 

Usted en verdad confundia demasiado la mente de  .Uta...

... Usted ..parecía un pequeño niño pero Definitivamente...usted era una niña tomboy...

usted tenia el aroma de una   Hembra Humana.

 

 

___y No viniste aquí por una mascara ?? ___ pregunte con voz neutral no dejando que mis emociones se muestren ...

 

__Tu ... Haces mascaras ... ??? ___ pregunto la niña pequeña ..sus ojos color esmeralda ... Me miraron con un brillo de admiración ...

 

 

___Yo, soy el dueño de la tienda ... y si lo hago ... a medida ...___ respondí

 

___Tu haces un buen trabajo ... son bonitas ...__ respondió la niña ... Sus ojos verdes me miraron con algo similar al apreció ..

 

___ podría preguntarte tu Nombre .. ?? __ hable algo impaciente ..

 

___Soy (t/n) ___usted respondio con voz aburrida ...

 

__Mi Nombre es Uta ...___ me presente

 

___Entiendo Uta-kun .___ murmuro aburrida  la pequeña adolescente ..

 

___ pequeña (t/n)  no te gustaría una máscara ...___ pregunte divertido ante la actitud tan bipolar de esta prqueña adolescente..

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Narradora Prov:**

 

 

 

__No tengo suficiente dinero ... Quizás debería retirarme__ usted respondiste con tus ojos esmeralda brillantes de la duda..

 

 

___Nada de eso Seria Gratis ... !! __ hablo el hombre pálido y alto de Nombre Uta ...

 

__Mmm si lo ofrezco tan amablemente no veo porque debería rechazar su oferta ...__ usted respondio con felicidad

 

___ Claro ... Pequeña____Hablo Uta mirandola a usted fijamente

 

 ___pero tendrá que ser otro día ... Ahora mismo estoy algo Corta de tiempo ..Te importa si intercambiamos Numero de Celular____murmuraste algo avergonzada

 

 Entonces usted y Uta intercambiaron numerosos de celular..

 

___ Adiós Uta ..... Regresare  pronto para ver el asunto de la máscara ___usted hablo despidiéndose antes de retirarse por la puerta ...

 

 

___Es demasiado pequeña para Comerla .... pero huele tentador ......___ murmuro en voz baja  Uta al verla a usted marcharse ... a lo lejos ....

  

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Narradora.prov:**

 

 

 

Después de salir de la extraña tienda de mascaras .

 

..usted camino hasta encontrar en algún lugar donde Comprar .. Ropa ...

 

Al final usted encontro un lugar adecuado. Una pequeña tienda con un letrero que decía "kawai dress up"

 

 

___Esta interesada en algo ?? __ pregunta una mujer de alrededor de 19 años ,la chica era 5'9 bastante grande para una chica

Usted observo detenidamente sus rasgos ( Cabello negro azulado..largo, peinado en una rica trenza elegante, ojos de un azul vibrante) la chica estaba vestida con un vestido floral ...y tacones altos...

 

___Me gustaría Comprar algunas Camisas ..algún vestido .. quizás ..__ respondió lector aburrida

 

 

Después de pasar un rato mirando los distintos precios, para ajustarse a su presupuesto, usted  cancelo la cuenta de nueva Ropa .....

 

Entonces usted Salio de la tienda con 2 camisetas..1 pantalón y nuevas zapatillas ..guardada en u a bolsa kawai..

 

___ Neee ~~ regrese pronto ...____ murmuro amablemente la mujer .. Femenina.

 

Usted estaba muy distraído mientras se retiraba de la tienda ... Usted no sabia que había estado en Minutos de  ser la próxima cena de la mujer femenina ...

la mujer de cabellos Azules tenia ojos rojos .... kakugan ..

 

__Nunu .. Ho ho ... huele tan delicioso .... Su carne debe ser suave, pero con las palomas rondando .. No podría comer a la humana ..__ murmuro la misma mujer de cabellos azulados ... Mientras contaba el dinero .... en sus manos ..

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

 

**Narradora Prov:**

 2 semanas después

 

Usted estaba recostada en su cama ...

 Mirando la pared .. como si esperara que se moviera bajo el poder de su mirada ..

 

 

__Porque siempre soy tan miserable ___usted murmuro...

 

_El tiempo en la universidad era aburrido .. para usted_

_. usted como siempre  es una mariposa solitaria...demasiado concentrada en las cosas friki_

_Entonces nunca es molesto para..usted  alejarse de todos ..sus compañeros japoneses.._

_pero  usted era nueva en la ciudad tan costoso como Tokio ...._

_Usted era una chica sudamericana_ _y necesitaba un trabajo de medio tiempo para pagar ..._ _la luz ..el agua, la comida._

_Usted Ya no tenia a su madre para pedirle dinero ... debido a que su madre estaba en Sudamerica_

_Usted extraña a sus padres..._

___Definitivamente tendré que buscar algo, si quiero pagar la renta de este departamento ___ usted murmuro melancólico acurrucandose en una bolita en el medio de la cama grande ...

Usted en verdad estaba arrugando las mantas ..

 

Usted no puede dejar de pensar en su existencia miserable

 

Entonces usted mira la hora en su celular ... eran las 5 de la tarde ...

 

____Un Helado me haría sentir mejor___usted murmuro para si misma 

Usted rebuscó su billetera y  reviso los billetes que tenia

Usted creía que era suficiente dinero para una copa  de helado de vainilla ....

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

  **Narradora Prov:**

 

 

Afortunadamente. Cerca de su departamento solo algunas cuadras había una cafetería / Heladería ..

 

Entonces usted pudo entrar en el lugar ..

Usted. busco una mesa sin ocupantes

Usted afortunadamente encontró una....

entonces usted espero que una camarera ... preguntara su pedido ...

 

___cual es tu pedido cariño ___ pregunto Coqueta una mujer de cabellos rosados y ojos color avellana ...

 

Usted sabia porque la mujer era tan coqueta ..

. usted no era ciega definitivamente

.usted se habia observado en un espejo......

usted era delgada y de masiado pequeña apenas 4'11 muy pequeña realmente...

en verdad  usted parecia un niño andrógino, debido a que tenia el pelo corto ...

Usted no era demasiado femenina Entonces tambien usaria ropa masculino.

Definitivamente usted era una Tomboy..

Pero  definitivamente a usted no le molestaba  ,usted dejaría que creyera que tu eras un niño..........

 

______... Mmm.mmmm ... Quiero un Helado de Vainilla Con chispas de Chocolate_____usted murmuró algo somnolienta..

 

Entonces la camarera se fue  dejandola a usted sola en su mesa ...

 

___Perdona, te molesta si ..ocupo el asiento a tu lado en la mesa ...__ pregunto felizmente una Niña Rubia de brillantes ojos rojo escarlata 5'8

 

Usted  miró a su alrededor todo el local estaba lleno de estudiantes ... riendo y bebiendo café ... su mesa era la única que tiene un asiento disponible ...

 

 

 

__Claro...esta bien por mi___ usted hablo tímidamente mostrando una sonrisa blanca...

 

 

__Soy juuzou... Suzuya____hablo la rubia ...alegremente...

 

 

 

   

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

**Narradora.Prov:**

 

 

 

___- (t / n) __ **respondió usted realmente avergonzada..**

**Usted realmente era bisexual y la niña rubia te resultaba atractiva**

**Usted tenia que ocultar sus fantasías yuri...**

___Mmm y eres un niño o una niña ???  **___ pregunto Juuzou algo curioso por saber la respuesta ....**

 

___! Soy una mujere___  **usted respondió algo ofendida..**

 

___ Nee ~ pero tu Cabello es muy Corto, para una niña, ___ **respondio juuzou sonriente ..y / o infantil**

___ A algunas niñas y / o mujeres les gusta tener el cabello Corto, rubia  **___usted murmura avergonzada por la actitud infantil de tu enamoramiento..**

___Nee~~ En verdad soy albino, no soy una mujer, Mmmm ... Soy un Chico..  **____ respondió Juuzou explicando su punto ...**

 

**Usted en verdad estaba decepcionada...**

**Usted había creído que Juuzou era una mujer...**

**Usted había estado teniendo fantasías yuri con Juuzou**

 

__yo ... en verdad, creo que este es el día de los opuestos, tu eres mas femenino que yo, yo debería ser mas femenino debido a mi condición de mujer y / o chica . **__ usted responde dejando salir una risa fresca de su garganta ...**

___Mmm Creo que podría empezar a entender___ **respondió Juuzou**

 

 

___ Neee ~~ Cariño .... Aquí esta tu helado .....___ **Habló cariñosamente la camarera bonita..**

**Usted en verdad tenia una creciente lesbianidad palpitante...**

**A usted se le mojaba el coño por una chica bonita..**

 

__Mmmm Gracias .. **__usted hablo sonrojada . por la mujer .bonita.. camarera**

___Mmm Mi Helado de fresa ... donde esta ??? **____ gritó Juuzou enojado haciendo un  berrinche infantil  por la falta de su delicioso helado ..**

______Mmm lo traeré en un segundo Cariño, Rubia..No te preocupes_____ **hablo** nerviosa **la Camarera ... De cabellos rosados ... y ojos color avellana.**

 

___ rápido ... que no tengo todo el día _____ hablo enojado Juuzou dándole a la mujer una mirada siniestra que la hizo correr a toda velocidad por el postre del rubio ..

 

 

___No crees que estas siendo duro con la pobre ..mujer .___usted murmuro riéndose sadicamente...

 

 

_No, es una tonta ... pedí mi helado ..y sigo esperando ... no es justo ....____ hablo juuzou ...

 

 

___Mmmm eso creo ....__usted respondió aun mas divertida... Por el berrinche infantil de Juuzou..

 

___ Aquí está tu Helado.de fresa con Chispas ... de chocolate ... ___ hablo nerviosa la camarera

Usted observó como la camarera dejo el poste congelado  en la mesa.. en la mesa

Usted vio a la camarera marchando con rapides hacia otra mesa para atender más pedidos ..

 

 

__mmm y en que trabajas Juuzou-kun ?? ___ usted pregunto

 

Usted recordaba todas la jergas japonesas que había estudiado a lo largo de los años...

 

Usted observo como Juuzou devoraba su helado ..

 

 Usted juraba que el niño rubio parecía  hambriento

 

___Soy investigador de la CCG____hablo sonriente juuzou saboreado el dulce sabor del helado en su boca ... "" el adora lo dulce ... "

 

 

___ Mmm .... seguro es dificil matar a un Ghoul ...___ usted comento con tus ojos esmeralda brillando de curiosidad ..

 Usted verdaderamente estaba muy entusiasmada por absorber información sobre la CCG

Usted todavía tenia mucha curiosidad sobre los Ghoul...

 

___... Aun mejor es hacerlos gritar y pedir piedad ... Son monstruos ... Y merecen morir ...____murmuro Juuzou

Usted observo como los  ojos escarlata de Juuzuo tenian un aire tétrico y enloquecido ....

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Narradora prov:

 

 

Mmm usted creía en verdad que Juuzou parecía un chico muy lindo pero al mismo tiempo .

usted creía que daba algo de miedo la forma en la que se expresaba de los ghoul..

Usted. mintió para salir de la situación vergonzosa...y tensa

 

___Eres un héroe Juuzou ... Me encantaría ser tan fuerte como tu .___ usted respondió .mirándolo con tus orbes esmeralda 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Narradora.prov:

 

 

 

___Mmm gracias ....___ ahora era el turno de juuzou para sentirse incomodo ,sus mejillas estaban rojas ,Juuzou en verdad estaba avergonzado ,Nadie nunca lo había llamado un héroe .... ninguna niña ...

Usted era bonita y/o adorable a pesar de tener una apariencia Tomboy ...

 

___ Juuzou ... Estas bien ..? .. **___ usted pregunto tocando las mejillas de Juuzou para verificar si el albino tenia una clase de fiebre enferma ... debido al sonrojo en su cara ...**

 

___Estoy bien___hablo Juuzou...sonriendo tímidamente rojo como tomate

 

 

__esta bien ,pero ..creo que ya es  tarde, debo. Ir a mi departamento __ usted se despidió ...apresuradamente

 

 

___espera , Nos volveremos a ver ..algún día ?? .___ pregunto Juuzou, en sus ojos rojo escarlata había una desesperación ...

 

 

__Hoow lo había olvidado amigo... !!! _____ ..usted murmuro avergonzada

Usted entonces saco un papelito con su numero de celular de su cartera y lo dejo en la mesa saco unos billetes y lo dejo sobre la mesa..

 

 

____Neee~~ Te llamare....lo juro..___respondió juuzou

___mmmm esta bien ...Adiós... Juuzou..__usted murmuro en afirmación..

 

Entonces usted salio de la cafetería

Y regreso a su departamento ..

Usted ya no se revolcaria en su miseria esa noche...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regresó..

 

 

Narradora.Prov:

 

 

Usted había estado desesperado ... últimamente ... debido a que tenía que pagar la renta el próximo mes

Usted no creía poder encontrar nada ..

Claro usted había buscado por su vecindario, habia preguntado en todos los anuncios de trabajo .que había observado, pero no había tenido la suerte de encontrar nada ...

 

___ha este paso terminare en la calle como prostituta ... O quizás muerta si antes no me suicido___usted murmuro melancólica mientras caminaba por las calles

 

Afortunadamente usted se encontró ..con un volante promocional de un nuevo club que se abría en el distrito 4.

 

 Usted estaba muy emocionado .

 

Usted sabia que seria un largo día ...

 

 

Usted toco el timbre de la puerta del local por fuera ..

Usted esperó hasta que escuchó pasos y alguien salio ...

 

___bueno pequeño dime que haces aquí ...! ?? ___ pregunto un hombre alto de 6'1 de estatura .... pelirrojo y de ojos color miel ...

Usted calculaba la edad del hombre en 33 o quizás 34 años ... 

Usted creía que el hombre mayor era bastante guapo ...

 

 

__Vengo por el trabajo de camarera ...___ usted hablo con firmeza usted observa la reacción del hombre con sus ojos esmeralda brillando del entusiasmo ...

 

____Es una broma verdad ...? ___ pregunto el hombre mayor

 

__No es una broma señor ... Estoy algo necesitado de dinero ____murmuraste en voz baja ... pero el hombre mayir había escuchado lo suficiente ..

 

 

___bien entonces entra Niña ... te are unas preguntas ___respondió el hombre mayor pelirrojo...

Entonces entonces usted entro al interior del local siguiendo al hombre mayor ...

El hombre se sentó en un sofá y le hizo te hizo gran gestos  señalando el sofá  para que te sentaras......

 

___Entonces ... porque alguien tan joven esta aquí ...?? __ pregunto el hombre pelirrojo .mayor..

 

___ya lo dije señor .... Tokio es una ciudad muy cara y necesito dinero ...___ usted hablo con claridad intentando filtrar su nerviosismo

 

 

 Bien quiero ...una explicación mas detallada...___murmuro el hombre mayor mirándola a usted fijamente..

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Narradora.Prov

 

 

___primero comienza diciéndome tu edad ....___pregunto hombre mayor pelirrojo... De ojos miel...

 

___tengo 16 años , el 17 de agosto yo cumpliré 17 años...___usted murmuro...

 

 

___ tu estatura es demasiado baja...y eres demasiado joven..__hablo el hombre mayor

 

__se que soy pequeña pero  estoy dispuesta  a mejorar...___usted murmuró..

 

__Mmm bien ...eres razonable y madura para tu edad..___murmuro  el hombre mayor..

 

___!Entonces Cual es tu motivación para conseguir este trabajo...!??___pregunto el hombre mayor pelirrojo..

 

___estoy en mi primer año en la universidad.... Y en verdad necesito dinero.para financiarlo...___usted respondio algo avergonzada...

 

____Mmm entiendo ,pero si quieres el trabajo tendras que usar faldas cortas....y tacones ...tu apariencia es poco femenina..___respondió el hombre mayor....

 

___En verdad necesito el trabajo...___usted suplico.con sus ojos esmeralda brillantes...

 

 

___bien , Mi nombre es  Aoi Mitzuki y soy tu jefe .....____respondió el hombre mayor...

 

___soy t/n ____usted respondió con alegría...

 

 

___tienes un bonito nombre señorita...___respondió Aoi Mitzuki

 

 

__gracias _usted murmuro avergonzado..

 

___bien creo que ya es suficiente por hoy...quiero verte aquí el lunes a las 8..pm para entregarte tu uniforme....el club cierra a las  2:30 pm...___respondió Aoi Mitzuki

 

___entiendo....__usted respondió...

 

___cumple con tu parte...___respondio Aoi Mitzuki

 

___bien creo que ya es tarde___ Aoi Mitzuki murmuro..

 

___Adiós jefe...___usted murmura avergonzada...levantándose del sofá

 

 

Entonces usted fue guiada a la salida....por Aoi Mitzuki

 

 

 

___....tenga cuidado en el camino de regreso a casa pequeña ...no quiero que ningún ghoul te lleve.__reprendió  Aoi Mitzuki 

 

___entiendo...___usted murmuro en aceptación...

 

 Usted tendría un nuevo comienzo.. Finalmente

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo el descripción

 

Narradora.Prov

 

1 semana después

 

Usted había estado trabajando como camarera desde las 8 de la noche hasta las 1 de la mañana ..

 

Usted en verdad había cambiado bastante...

 

Usted comenzaba a acostumbrarse. A usar tacones...( Aoi Mitzuki tu jefe te había regalado un par de tacones altos)

 

Usted estaba agradecida ...usted en verdad no hubiera podido comprar esos tacones...

 

El trabajo en el club nocturno no era la mejor cosa....por la falta de sueño

Pero el dinero siempre era la razón de todo

 

 

Entonces usted dormitaba en su cama ...

Usted había despertado algo cansada...

Era afortunadamente un sábado 

Usted no tendría que ir a la universidad o al trabajo...

 

 

Usted observo el reloj en la pared

Eran las 2 de la tarde....

 

 

___me estoy haciendo una mierda tan perezosa...___usted murmuro cansada...

 

Usted entonces se levanto de la cama...

 

Usted había reunido la suficiente energía para caminar hacia el armario

 

Usted saco unas bragas limpias... Y una pequeña falda color Borgoña... Y una camisa color negro..Con estampado de pandita....

 

 ___bueno creo que ya estoy lista___usted murmura mientras observa su reflejo en el espejo...

 

Usted se calza los tacones y carga su cartera en su hombro derecho  antes de salir de su departamento... 

 

Usted tenia una visita pendiente 

Usted visitaría a Uta... El hombre de las mascaras le debía a usted una mascara....

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

**"salto temporal 30 minutos mas tarde"**

 

 

 

  **NarradoraProv** :

 

 

___Buenos Tardes Uta-kun _____usted saludo con alegría al entrar en el lugar

 

___Buenas Tardes ....____ Uta te miro fijamente examinando la ropa que usted lleva

Usted sabia que su estilo Tomboy, era como una marca personal suya pero use female ... traía beneficios ...

 Claro usted no tenia pechos ...

Pero usar falda resaltaba tu figura de pera ... 

(..tu básicamente tenias un culo gordo....)

 

 ___Que le sucedió a tu estilo ...___ pregunto Uta ..Después de estar mudo..por un largo rato ..

 

___Mmmm la adolescencia ....___ usted murmuro avergonzada ..

. (tu creías que que mentir no era tan malo..)

 

___Mmmm el estado ocupado con las tareas de la universidad ... Y todavía no pude venir antes ... pero todavía quiero la máscara ...___ usted hizo una suplica  con sus ojos esmeralda ... Brillantes de ilusión..

 

 

__, Mmm universidad !? Pareces mas alguien de secundaria ...!? ___ murmuro Uta bastante sorprendido

 

 

(! Entendí la referencia Bastardo !?)

 

Usted quería asesinar a Uta pero no era necesario demostrar su inmadurez ...

 

Usted quiere ser un adulto responsable ...

 Usted ignora olímpicamente el comentario de Uta..

 

___Mm en verdad ... quiero mi máscara ...___ usted murmuro..No..dejando que su enojo se diluyese. En sus palabras

 

___bien podrías comenzar sentándote__hablo Uta mientras señala con el dedo una silla de cuero negro..

 

Usted hizo lo posible para caminar sobre sus tacones altos hasta la silla y poner su culo gordo sobre ella...

 

 

___Mmmm ...y que se supone que vas ha hacer...!?___usted pregunto algo cansada...

 

___..Si...voy a medir los ángulos y el tamaño de tu rostro...____murmuro Uta mientras sacaba una sinta métrica de sus pantalones de chándal...

 

___bien.... __usted murmuro avergonzada..

 

 

 Entonces usted tenia las manos de Uta en su rostro...

 

____Mmm esto es necesario___ usted murmuro avergonzada... Usted no tenia experiencia con ningun hombres...

Usted era virgen y tener a un hombre poniendo sus manos sobre su cuerpo era raro para ti

Usted empezaba a ponerse bastante nerviosa.. Y avergonzada.

Usted veía demasiado hentai...

 

 

___y dime cual es tu color favorito..!?___preguntó Uta mientras escribía en una libreta...

 

___porque tengo que responder ...eso!?___usted pregunto bastante  incómoda..

 

___mm parar hacer las mascaras personalizadas... Necesito conocer rasgos...de su portador....___murmuro Uta...

 

___bien...entiendo___usted respondió avergonzada...y resignada..

 

___comenzare otra vez....!cuales son tus colores favoritos?___pregunto Uta

 

___Mmmm uno de mis colores favoritos es el verde ...y quizás también el rojo...___usted respondió

 

___Tu madre que estatura media..!?___preguntó Uta...

 

___..4'8...___usted murmuro avergonzada

 

___entonces ...ser pequeña es parte de tu naturaleza....___murmuro Uta... Sonriendo...

 

Usted se sintió bastante humillada...

Usted creía que si seguía burlándose de ti

 

Usted asesinaría a Uta...

 

 

 __cual es tu fruta favorita...___preguntó Uta...

 

___bueno en verdad Me gustan los cítricos..como la naranja o la mandarina.... No podría elegir...___usted respondió

 

___Alguna actividad que te guste....___pregunto Uta..

 

___me gusta la lectura___usted respondió..

 

__que te gusta leer ..!!?___pregunto Uta

 

 

(!!tu en verdad eras una pervertida tenias mangas Hentai...y..mucho yaoi debajo de tu cama..) 

 

 

___Mmm me gusta las novelas de tatsuki sen..___usted respondió avergonzada..

 

Usted tenia el rostro sonrojado.

.Básicamente usted podría interpretar el papel de un tomate por lo roja que estaba..

 

___además de leer que haces en tu tiempo libre..!?___pregunto Uta...

 

(Tu eras una sucia y muchas veces pasaría horas masturbándose ...!!)

 

 

 ___me gusta ver películas ___usted murmuro avergonzada...

 

___Que clase de películas...!?___ pregunto Uta..

 

(Tu verías películas porno.... Tenias una mente sucia...)

 

___Mmm creo que..las de terror son divertidas...__usted respondió

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Narradora.Prov:

 

 

Uta.prov:

 

 

Uta te había estado observando

el podía oler tu aroma a excitación...

Sorprendente era que parecías avergonzada cuando  te preguntaba sobre tus películas favoritas...

Usted inconsciente se estaba mordiendo el labio...

Y tenias las pupilas dilatadas por la excitación...

Tus ojos esmeralda eran realmente brillantes...

Uta se preguntaba que clase de películas o libros mirabas...

 

 

___bien terminamos....___hablo Uta

 

___bueno gracias... Por todo Uta-kun..___usted murmuro mientras se levantaba de la silla...

 

 

__regresa pronto...___murmuro Uta mientras observaba tu culo sorprendentemente gordo...

Cuando caminabas hacia la puerta de salida...

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Narradora.Prov:**

 

 

**La musica retumba fuertemente**

**A través del lugar ...**

 

**La luz es tenue en el Club Nocturno ...**

 

 

Uta .. Juraba que estaba ingresando a este nuevo club por algo bueno para beber .... su garganta estaba seca ... el deseaba algo de Vino de sangre ...

No todo el día podía dedicarse al trabajo, ademas el no podia concentrarse ...

Uta había estado haciendo mascaras durante los siguientes ... 48 horas y aún tenia pedidos .. más grandes que atender a sus clientes ghoul .... Pero en fin aquí se encuentra en un nuevo lugar

el cual había tenido un poco de inaugurase en el distrito 4 ...

los rumores decían que el dueño era un hombre Ghoul ...

 

Uta había mirado a su alrededor el club ... estaba lleno de ghoul y humanos ..

 

Las camareras eran bonitas en verdad aunque parecían algo jóvenes ...

 

 

____ Señor .... puedo tomar su orden ...____ pregunto una mujer ghoul de alrededor de 19 años su cabello rojo era bonito al igual que sus ojos zafiro, sus pechos talla C están cuvietos por una camisa blanca .... su falda color negro era muy corta ...

 

____Si, una Copa de Vino de sangre ___respondió Uta...

 

____Señor su pedido estará listo en breve tiempo....____Murmuro la camarera mientras se retiraba a hacer mas pedidos...

 

 

____Mmmm Al menos me gustaría algo de Compañía... Esta Noche____murmuro Uta observando a las mujeres del club pero sabia que con su apariencia ninguna estaría dispuesta a dormir con el esta noche...

 

 Uta sabia que las mujeres humanas creían que era un hombre raro y las mujeres ghoul le tenían miedo debido a su reputación de sádico..

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Narradora. Prov:**

 

 

 

 

_Usted caminaba incómodamente sobre sus tacones ... Negros ..._

_Su pequeña falda negra es muy corta por debajo de sus muslos adornados con unas medias negras ... su blusa Blanca esta perfectamente abotonada ..._

_Usted  estaba haciendo lo humanamente posible para  atender todas las ordenes y los pedidos de los clientes a través del club ...._

 

_____ Señorita .. deseo Una Copa de vino ..y mi novio ..., desea ..una botella de sake___hizo su pedido una mujer rubia de 25 años ... sus intensos ojos..Azules miraban irritada a Reader-chan_

 

_Usted anotaba rápidamente el pedido pasando el pedido y atendiendo la orden ..._

 

____Mierda, estos tacones me van a matar ... No entiendo porque las mujeres los usan ...___usted  murmuro mientras se sentaba en un sillón en la sala de empleadas .... descansando cuando llego casi al final de su turno_

 

_\---- - (t / n) -Chan ... haces un buen trabajo____murmuro su  jefe el hombre pelirrojo (Aoi Mitzuki)_

_Aoi Mitzuki sobre sus manos el sostenía unos billetes_

_Usted esperaba que fuera a entregarle su paga de la semana ..._

 

_____ Gracia.... señor jefe .... Estoy agradecido por el trabajo ..____.. Usted murmuro avergonzada mientras bebía su ... limonada ...y contaba los billetes..._

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_Narradora.Prov:_

 

 

_Cuando Uta salio del club..ya eran las 4 de la mañana... Como cualquier ghoul que desee preservar su vida ...de la CGG_

_Prefirió Caminar el la oscuridad de regreso a su departamento ....._

 

_Fue sorprendente para Uta Cuando vio a T/n salir del Club_

_ella...tenia puesto el uniforme de camarera.del club..y parecía que estaba muy Cariñosa con un hombre alto y pelirrojo... De ojos color miel.._

__________Nos Vemos Señor Jefe.._____usted abrazo al hombre alto y pelirrojo antes de irse por el camino de regreso a su departamento..._

 

 

_"Entonces ella trabaja aquí" pensó algo instigado Uta...ardiendo de celos por verla a usted abrazar a un hombre que no era el....._

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

 

 **NarradoraProv** :

 

 **2 semanas después .......**......

 

 

Usted trabajaba hasta tarde como siempre en el club...

 

Usted en verdad disponía de poco tiempo para dormir...

 

Con el dinero conseguido por trabajar en el club

usted había comprado bastantes suministros (pan ,Leche,mantequilla.. Cereal, ramen... Instantáneo , arroz... Azúcar... Té...)

Usted por fin podía pagar la renta de su departamento...

 

 

 Entonces usted estaba en su departamento ..aburrida como siempre...

 

Usted había visto la fecha en su celular....

Entonces usted verifico que era sábado y eran las 1:30 de la tarde

usted no sabia en que invertir su tiempo libre...

Usted en verdad  quería llamar a alguien..

 

Usted llamaría a Juuzou susuya..el chico lindo y femenino...era bastante adorable...

Usted ya se imaginaba a Juuzou como un buen novio..

Entonces usted rebuscó en su cartera y saco su celular

Usted marco los números conocidos y pronto comenzó a sonar..

 

___hola...quien es!?__"pregunto Juuzou a través de la linea

 

____Juuzou... Soy T/n ___usted respondió

 

___Mmm la chica de la heladería..!?___pregunto emocionado..

 

__si...soy yo me preguntaba si querías tener una cita....podríamos ver una película...___usted respondió

 

___hablas en cerio..eso es increíble... Claro que si quiero..__respondió juuzou casi chillando de la emoción

 

___....si.por supuesto que hablo en cerio... Cuando podíamos tener una cita !?___usted preguntó..

 

__Mmm Podía ser la próxima semana. El sabado.!?_____pregunto Juuzou... Ilucionado

 

___Si ...justo tengo tiempo para esa fecha... Te parece si Vamos al cine....___usted preguntó

 

___..Mmm si...podríamos...ver la película de masacre en Texas...!?___pregunto Juuzou 

 

___si estaría bastante bien...!?___usted respondió..

 

___bueno ya esta hecho nos vemos... Adiós..___respondió Juuzou..

 

___si Adiós...__usted se despidió....

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Salto temporal 1 hora después

 

 

Usted había recordado que el hombre de las mascaras llamado Uta le había hecho a usted una mascara..

Usted había estado demasiado ocupada... Para recordar aquello..

 

Entonces usted rebuscó en su armario y encontró una Falda color negro...

(tu recientemente habías comprado ropa nueva...)

 

 Usted entonces busco una blusa limpia....en el armario

Entonces usted se vistió con una camisa..color rojo...escarlata

(Tu no te ponias brasier... Tu pecho es mas plano que una tabla...)

 

Por ultimo usted se calzo unas simples zapatillas. Plateadas..con plataforma

 

Usted por alguna razón había olvidado ...ponerse bragas ....

 

Entonces usted casi tiene un infarto 

Afortunadamente usted aun no había salido de su departamento

 

Usted se había puesto unas simples bragas limpias ...de color verde...

(tu color favorito es el verde.....)

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

35..minutos después

 

Usted había podido encontrar su camino hacia la tienda de Uta...

 

Usted había entrado...lentamente.. Apreciando en bonito acabado ajedrezado del piso... Y las hermosas mascaras  artísticas...

 

 

___bueno....hace mucho que no te veía por aquí...!____hablo Uta mirándote fijamente con sus ojos negros...

. (Tu creías que eran ojos muy raros y siniestros...)

 

___...si...recordé el tema de la mascara...__usted murmuró avergonzada...

 

__has estado muy ocupada verdad!?____preguntó Uta...

 

(Tu ignoraste la sombría mirada que tenia... En sus ojos...)

 

__si Uta-kun.... Estuve haciendo mucha tarea. Y mi trabajo de camarera.. No me deja mucho tiempo libre...___usted  respondió tímidamente

 

__Bien...creo que tengo tu máscara..___hablo uta mientras se acercaba a ti

 

Usted estaba en verdad algo avergonzada de haberse olvidado de recoger la mascara durante tanto tiempo...

 

___perdón por interrumpir tu tiempo Uta-kun__usted se disculpa con timidez... Usted estaba muy roja de la vergüenza...

 

___No te preocupes... Nunca seras una molestia....___murmuro Uta mirándote lujuriosamente...

 

(Tu intentabas ignorar olímpicamente las miradas violadoras de Uta...)

 

____bien ...____usted respondió 

 

Usted observo como Uta rebuscó en los cajones de su escritorio y saco una mascara...

 

Usted observo la mascara en las manos de Uta..

 

Era una bonita mascara color rojo escarlata con detalles verdes...

 

Entonces Uta te entrego tu mascara

___es una máscara hermosa... Uta-kun eres un artista.___usted murmuro en agradecimiento...

Usted en verdad parecía una niña que recibía un juguete nuevo

 

Tus orbes esmeralda brillaban de entusiasmo...

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

Narradora.Prov:

 

___bueno... Cuanto tengo que pagarte por la máscara Uta-kun!??___usted preguntó avergonzada..

 

___No tienes que pagarme..la mascara es gratis...recuerdas..___respondió Uta

 

Usted se sintió algo intimidada por la intensidad con la que Uta estaba mirandote...

 

__Pero nada es gratis en esta vida...__usted murmura... 

(Tu recordabas las frases que tu madre decía continuamente...

Tu madre decia que nada era gratis en la vida...)

 

 

___A que te refieres... Con eso pequeña.t/n..___preguntó Uta mirándote fijamente..

 

___Mmm no es nada...pero podriamos tener una Cita... Como agradeciendo por la mascara...___usted murmuro... Avergonzada..

 

___una Cita... Es bastante agradecido de tu parte ...pequeña ..t/n...___respondió Uta...

 

___podríamos ir a esa cafetería que vi hace unos días... Creo que su nombre era antikeiru....___usted murmuro avergonzada

 

__Si....el nombre de la cafetería es antikeiru....___respondió Uta sonriendo...

 

 

__bueno ....entonces quizás mañana a las 3 de la tarde..!?___usted pregunto bastante sonrojada... Y ansiosa...

 

___esta bien para mi....___respondio Uta..

 

___Entonces adiós Uta-kun...__usted murmuro bastante nerviosa...

 

__adiós pequeña T/n __respondió Uta

 

Usted podía sentir los intensos ojos negros y lujuriosos de Uta mirar tu culo ...mientras caminabas hacia la salida...

 

Usted se había metido en la cueva del lobo sin darse cuenta..

 

Usted era bastante inocente

 

Usted todavía no sabia que Uta era un demonio necrófago....

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

**Narradora.Prov**

 

Usted había despertado tan pronto esa mañana o quizás tarde

Usted no estaba seguro de la hora ..

Usted verifico y era un domingo cerca de las 2:01 de la tarde

 

Usted apenas había recordado sobre La Cita con Uta en la cafetería bonita  acogedora. cefeteria Antikeiru ...

 

 

___ mierda ....___ usted murmuro asustada y aterrorizada

Usted se levanta de su cama 

Usted se despojo de toda su ropa 

Usted está en poco más de un segundo.

 

Usted ... Había rebuscado en los cogones de su armario.

Usted había sacado los implementos necesarios para su rutina.

(rasuradora ..., bragas, toallas limpias, vanditas depilatorias)

 

Usted había corrido a toda velocidad hacia el baño 

 

Lo primero que usted había pensado en hacer fue la depilación.

Usted tenia vellos molestos en el coño

(Tu creías que el vello púbico era molesto ... entonces tu preferías mantenerlo depilado ...)

Usted prefiere no tener ninguna molestia ...

Entonces usted había aplicado algo de crema acondicionadora sobre el área determinada.

Usando las habilidades adquiridas durante la mitad de tu adolescencia

Te rasuraste prolijamente .. Sin dejar de rastro de molestos vellos púbico ..

 

Usted tenía un procedimiento de depilación de las piernas.

Usted creía que duraba mas tiempo ..sin vellos molestos

Cuando usted vio sus piernas habían quedado sin vello ..

Entonces usted aplicó aceite de coco sobre sus piernas ... y espero que la sensación de desaparición ...

 

Usted ha aplicado un champú con un olor a cítricos sobre su cabello corto    el agua caliente era muy agradable en tu piel..

 

Después de su pequeño baño usted había corrido a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa ...

 

Usted tiene la costumbre actual de usar falda ...

Usted había rebuscado en su armario ...

Entonces usted tiene una camiseta simple de color verde..y unos legins negros ... 

Usted se había cazado las mismas zapatillas plateadas con plataforma 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Narradora.Prov

 

30 minutos después 

Afortunadamente usted había llegado a tiempo a antikeiru

 

Eran alrededor de las 2:59

Usted había encontrado un espacio en una mesa.

 

Usted había esperado pacientemente revisando su celular 

Esperando la llegada de la Uta ...

Usted estaba demasiado concentrado en su celular que no había sido publicado en Uta ..

 

 

___bueno parece que eres mucho mas puntual que yo ...___ bromeo Uta mirándote ...

 

 

___ bueno .... Uta-kun ... sientate___usted murmuro avergonzada

 

 

___eres muy tierna t / n ___ respondió Uta..mirándote fijamente ..

 

Uta estaba por comenzar a hacer más comentarios cuando fue interrumpido por una camarera ..

___bueno cuales son sus ordenes__preguntó una bonita camarera de 5'2 la adolescente tendría alrededor de 17 o 18 años, ella tenia un bonito cabello azul ..ella también tenia ojos ... azules ..

 

___Hola a ti también Touka ..___ respondió Uta.sarcásticamente

 

___eres una molestia ___ respondió Touka

 

___Cual es tu pedido ..!? __

 

__café con hielo ... __respondió Uta

__Yo también quiero café con hielo__usted murmuro avergonzada ..

 

__Mmm bien su pedido estará listo pronto ...___ murmuro Touka con voz enojada mientras se retiraba a atender a las otras mesas ...

 

 

 

___Tu la conoces! ?? __ usted preguntó 

 

___bueno es una vieja amiga mía ..___ respondió ... Uta con una voz juguetona.

 

 

 __eso es muy lindo ...___ usted murmuró 

 

__y dime que piensas sobre los ghoul ...!? ___ preguntó Uta

 

__... Mmm es muy delicado hablar sobre ellos ... los que mejor vean ... y otros demonios ... suponen que somos parte de su cadena alimenticia ...___usted murmuro

 

(Tu verdad tenias uns idea fija sobre  ghouls..simplemente te .mantenías neutral sobre el tema.)

 

 

 ___eres bastante perceptiva ....__ murmuro Uta ...

 

___gracias intento ser empático ... No debe ser fácil ser un ghoul ... usted debe en voz alta ...

 

___A que te refieres con fácil ..? __ preguntó Uta

 

__los ghoul son perseguidos siempre por la CCG...debe ser  una vida muy difícil..de vivir...___usted respondió..exponiendo tus ideas...

 

___...Mmmm Quizás tengas la razón...___murmuro Uta...

 

Usted creía que la tensión podría cortarse con una tijera...o cuchillo..

___.....Bueno...el café esta aquí.._____habló Touka kirishima...interrumpiendo la conversación

 

Entonces Touka dejo sobre la mesa 2 tazas de café con hielo....

 

Usted obtuvo su café y comenzó a beberlo ....

Usted sorbía pequeños...tragos de su café con hielo...

Usted miro la hora en su celular...

Eran alrededor de las 7. De la noche

___creo ...que ya es muy tarde...__usted murmuro

 

(Tu en verdad tenias miedo de ser la próxima cena de un ghoul...)

 

Usted en un rebuscó en su cartera ...sacando unos billetes y dejándolos sobre la mesa...

 

___No es muy pronto para terminar la Cita...__preguntó Uta...

 

__en verdad Uta...no quiero ser la comida de un Ghoul... Por estar fuera de mi departamento a una hora tan tarde...__usted murmuro ansiosamente..

 

Usted...también tenia tarea de la universidad

Una maqueta que debía presentar... La próxima semana...

 

___vamos deja de ser tan ansiosa..podemos ver una película en mi departamento ..___hablo Uta mientras ponía su mano grande y delgada sobre la tuya mas pequeña

 

___Mmm Uta-kun gracias pero mi  departamento esta algo lejos de aquí... Tengo miedo de ser comida de ghoul...__usted murmuro asustada...

 

__Mmm Ningún ghoul te aria daño a mi lado...__respondió Uta con una mirada sombría en sus ojos negros

 

Usted ignoro olímpicamente la tétrica mirada en los ojos de Uta

 

___Quizás para otro momento..__usted respondió mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre hierro que tenia  Uta sobre tus manos...

 

___mmm esta bien___respondió Uta mientras soltaba su agarre de hierro sobre tu mano pequeña...

 

Usted observo que Uta parecía ligeramente enojado...

 

___Mmm Adiós Uta...___usted se despidió..

 

Usted cargo su cartera 

Entonces usted salio de la cafetería antikeiru.....

 

Usted en verdad tenia que aprender a lidiar los hombres....

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Narradora.Prov

 

 

La universidad era muy pesada para usted..

Pero usted hacia lo posible para mantener sus tareas hechas...

 

Usted también trabajaba toda la semana ...en el club 

Usted solo tenia sábado y domingo como días de descanso...

 

Era un sábado en la tarde cuando usted se despertó adormilada

 

Usted verifico la hora....

Eran alrededor de las 9:10 de la mañana

 

Usted quería regresar a su almohada para recuperar horas de sueño hasta las 3:50 de la tarde ...

 

Lastimosamente usted fue interrumpida por el sonido de celularlar...

 

____Quien ....es!?___usted pregunto algo adormilada ...con el celular en las manos..

Usted bostezo ....de cansancio

 

___Soy Juuzou... recuerda que me prometiste una Cita....___hablo con voz chillona Juuzou

 

Usted en verdad lo había olvidado por completo 

Usted había estado haciendo demsida tarea durante la semana...

(Tu trabajo nocturno de camarera en el club...no era una cosa que te dejara mucho tiempo libre)

 

___Mmm Juuzou.... Si la película... Lo recuerdo bien..___usted mintió bastante cansada...

 

___Que bueno....T/n _respondió Juuzou..

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

Narradora.Prov

 

 

Era sabado y usted no sabia lo quería realmente 

Toda la semana había sido muy ocupada ...demasiada tarea y mucho trabajo..en el club nocturno....

Usted no había dormido durante toda la semana...

Usted sinceramente estaba muy cansada emocionalmente por la carga de trabajo en la universida

físicamente..usted podía estar muerta por el dolor de pies, usar tacones era sinceramente doloroso..

Usted podria pasar en estado de coma en su cama...toda la vida..

 

Usted tambien estaba algo avergonzada por no haber aceptado los avances claramente amistosos de Uta

Entonces usted quería visitarlo y pedir una disculpa por ser tan tonta ..pero eso podría esperar....por el momento

Usted no tenía energías para enfrentarse a algo así

 

___porque  hay tanto jodido calor...__usted murmuró con fastidio 

Tu celular estaba vibrando y usted no quería ni tocarlo..

 

Fastidiada usted había agarrado su celular y había deslizado su dedo por la pantalla..

 

___T/n-chan...___hablo emocionado Juuzou

 

___Juuzou Susuya___usted pregunto.aburrida..

 

__si soy yo...____hablo con voz chillona y emocionada Juuzou

 

Sinceramente a usted le estallarían los tímpanos cualquier día

 

___No olvidaste nuestra cita verdad...??___pregunto Juuzou

 

__No ..yo nunca olvidaría algo tan importante...__usted mintió avergonzada...

 

___bien nos vemos  en la heladería...de la última vez..__murmuro Juuzou

 

___bueno adiós...___usted se despidió antes de cortar la llamada

 

Usted había corrido a la velocidad de la luz a darse un baño rápido...

Entonces usted habia rebuscado en su armario y habia sacado lo primero que habia visto

usted había vestido con una falda corta negra y una simple camiseta verde..bragas....limpias incluídas

Usted se había calzado en unas zapatillas plateadas con plataforma...

 

 

* * *

 

 

Narradora.Prov

 

El local de la heladería parecía mas  silencioso cuando usted había entrado...

Usted había intentado buscar a Juuzou con la mirada 

 Usted afortunadamente lo había encontrado en una mesa esperándote

 

__Juuzou-kun... Estoy aquí ...___murmuraste en voz baja..

 

Usted se había sentado ..

 

____wow estás irreconocible...__hablo Juuzou algo emocionado...

 

___Mmm he pasado  por mucho...__usted murmuró aburrida..

 

__En verdad quieres ir al cine....es sabado...podríamos ver unas películas...en mi departamento...tengo la colección de pesadilla en la calle del infierno...___hablo emocionado Juuzou

 

___una tarde de películas de terror...me encantaría.. Juuzou..__usted respondió emocionada..

 

 

* * *

 

Narradora.Prov

 

1 hora después

 

El departamento de Juuzou estaba bastante cerca de la heladería...a una distancia relativamente corta..

Era un edificio bastante elegante y bien hubicado en una zona central...

Usted había seguido a Juuzou hasta el interior..

Sorprendente era la decoración bastante minimalista...pero cómoda y acogedora...

 

___sientate buscare unas bebidas..___murmuró Juuzou..señalando unos sofás negros..

 

Usted se había sentado y había esperado a Juuzou

 

Juuzou había regresado con dos  vasos llenos de leche chocolatada .

 

 __gracias Juuzou-kun.___usted murmuró 

Usted bebía pequeños sorbos de su bebida lactosa

 

La película era bastante aburrida para usted...

Pero usted disfrutaba de la compañía de Juuzou...el chico rubio era bastante dulce y gentil...

Si usted imaginaba que Juuzou era una chica  aveces era exitante...

 

___me gusta Freddy Krueger es un buen personaje....___usted murmuró bebiendo su leche chocolatada..

 

___si ....es entretenido...___respondio Juuzou...

 

 En verdad Juuzou parecía más emocionado que tu ...

Usted estaba bastante aburrida...

La sangre falsa era bastante visible en las películas... 

 

___t/n-chan quieres helado de fresa??__pregunto Juuzou...

Usted no verdad no había estado muy atenta...

 

___Mm supongo...que si___usted murmuró aburrida y somnoliento

Usted había abierto la boca para bostezar..

Pero tú boca fue rellenada con helado de fresa...

Usted estaba bastante sorprendida

Usted se estaba atragantado con el rico helado de fresa

Afortunadamente usted había logrado tragarse el helado...

 

___tienes helado en los labios___murmuro Juuzou ...mirándote fijamente..con sus ojos rojo escarlata..

 

 __mmmmm que??___preguntaste muy confundida... realmente no entendías nada


	16. Chapter 16

 

Narradora.Prov

 

Los labios de Juuzou eran muy suaves y dulces sobre los tuyos

Usted estaba con las hormonas parcialmente enloquecidas...

 

___Mmm el helado está muy rico...__hablo Juuzou ...

Usted vio a Juuzou lamerse los labios

La lengua de Juuzou era bastante rosada y bonita...

 

___Mmm creo que debería ir a mi departamento..___usted murmuró bastante avergonzada

 Usted busco la salida con los ojos

___quedate ....todavía quiero ver más películas ....___hablo Juuzou con una mirada llena de ilusión...

Los ojos escarlata de Juuzou eran bastante adorables

 

__mmm supongo....que podría quedarme___respondiste bastante agitada..

 

Para usted ver  películas de terror había hecho una metamorfosis de aburrida a incómodo

No tenías experiencia lidiando con hombres y un beso con un chico ya era suficiente para ti

Tenías serías dudas sobre tu sexualidad ...

Usted estaba muy preparada para huir por las colinas como una perra cobarde...y bipolar..

Pero no querías ofender a tu nuevo amigo...

 

___me gusta tu falda ...___murmuro Juuzou mirándote fijamente con sus ojos rojo escarlata

 

__mmn realmente no sé porque uso falda....sabes soy más del estilo tomboy...___respondiste cansada

 

___pero te eres más bonita.. así vestida....___hablo Juuzou...

 

_... supongo que sí...__murmuraste

Usted estaba muy sonrojado...podías interpretar perfectamente a un tomate muy maduro

 

___me gustan tus piernas ......tu muslo es bastante lindo___hablo Juuzou mirando tus piernas gruesas...y desnudas...

 

Usted ya no creía que Juuzou fuera tan ingenuo

 

Las manos de Juuzou sobre tus piernas eran calientes...

Usted no podía culparse por sentirse confundido y excitado...

 

___mmm tu piel es muy suave.....___murmuro Juuzou...

Usted podía ver la lujuria en los ojos escarlata de Juuzou...

 

___podriamos ver la saga de Jigsaw??___preguntaste 

Usted intentaba esquivar las insinuaciones sexuales... obvias

 

___me gusta más la saga de viernes 13....pero si quieres podríamos verla....__respondio Juuzou

 

 Las delgadas y femeninas manos de Juuzou estaban sobre la piel desnuda de tu muslo interno....

Usted podía admitía que Juuzou tenía manos suaves....y femeninas

 

___mmm creo que es mucha sangre falsa..en la mayoría de películas de terror.___usted murmuró respirando agitada por la ansiedad

 

Usted es demasiado imprudente sabías que debiste huir del departamento de Juuzou o llamar a la policía...

Pero en verdad la pequeña charla sucia de Juuzou había entendido una chispa en tu coño...

 

Entonces tu habías  besado a Juuzou..

La lengua de Juuzou era suave y húmeda en tu boca....

Las femeninas manos de Juuzou estaban en tus caderas....

Juuzou tenía un delicioso sabor a vainilla....

Usted tendría un orgasmo mental si Juuzou seguía besándote así...

 

 

 


End file.
